365 Days in America
by SSCA
Summary: We follow the diaries of the Shonen Tantei as they go on their latest, and greatest, adventure yet: spending a year in the States to study American culture. December 30, P1: Smuggling Pseudo-Children REPOSTED
1. Dec 30 P1: Smuggling PseudoChildren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. If I did, there'd be a lot more Shonen Tantei episodes.**

_365 Days in America_

_December 30, Part 1_

_Smuggling Pseudo-Children_

_

* * *

Dear Damn Diary,_

_ Haibara (the bastard)told me to write in a journal about a week ago. And so, here I am. I'm not writing in you because I want to, but because Genta (the fat "leader of the Shonen Tantei-dan") won't stop bugging me about how all of the members are required to write in it while we're in America (he got the idea from Haibara, go figure). But you don't know the story yet, do you? Well, the story is that we were able to "smuggle" ourselves (meaning Haibara and me) onto a plane for an "educational" trip to America. It went a little something like this…_

* * *

"Hakase, we're gonna be late! Hurry!" Ayumi took hold of the professor's chubby hand and dragged him while simultaneously pulling her luggage to his car. The Shonen Tantei were about to journey on their most exciting adventure to date: they were to spend a year in the States in order to become culturally educated in a place that was vastly different from Japan. Of course, the Shonen Tantei included the professor since they wouldn't be able to get very far as seven year olds.

At the present moment, they were all getting ready to head towards the Tokyo International Airport for their long flight to California where they would be staying. How, exactly, had this idea come about? Well…

_FLASHBACK_ (_December 29, yesterday)_

_ "Ne, Conan-kun, Haibara-san," Mitsuhiko addressed them as he sipped the last of his juice. It was the end of classes at Teitan Elementary, and the kids had just gotten some juice._

_ "You guys came from America, right?" It seemed odd to Mitsuhiko that they were from America, and yet, they acted nothing less than if they were native to Japan. Except maybe Haibara Ai. His inquiry was met with nods. Genta and Ayumi seemed to be getting the gist of what Mitsuhiko was getting at. They, too, were curious as to their friends' American backgrounds._

_ "But we haven't heard anything about your life in America or anything. What's it like over there? Is it like here?" The questions seemed to pile before Conan had him stop before his brain exploded._

_ "Well, I guess it's kind of like over here…" In truth, Conan, or Shinichi, was not a native-born American, and frankly neither was Ai, so he wasn't exactly well-rounded in American culture. At least, not the nitty gritty details of it. Of course, _Conan_ was from America, so he had to have some knowledge of it, else he'd be suspicious._

_ "Aw, but that's boring! I thought America was really different from here," Genta muttered. The other two first graders seemed to share the same sentiments, and were thus disappointed. _

_ "What about you, Ai-chan? You mentioned the different grading system a while ago. What else is different about America?" Ai sat in silence for a moment, thinking it over. Then, an idea, almost un-Ai-like, formed, and she smirked. Conan visibly flinched. _

_ "It does no apparent good to simply ask about how America is different. The best way to embrace a new culture is to immerse yourself into it."_

_ "''Immerse'?" Genta asked. Conan decided to take up the explanation._

_ "To live in it. Haibara's trying to say that the best way to learn about America is to live there. Of course, we're not all going to go to America, so I think you guys should just—" but Conan was cut off by three excited children. Almost immediately, he regretted mentioning they weren't going to America anytime soon._

_ "That's a great idea! We should all ask Hakase to take us to America so we can study American culture!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed excitedly, earning him equally excited nods from the two other children._

_ "Oi! You can't just go to America out of nowhere! It takes a lot of time and planning to go on a trip so far away." _And besides, their parents would never allow it, _Conan thought. He couldn't say he wasn't slightly amused at the idea of a group of seven year olds on a plane to America, though. _

_ "C'mon, let's go ask him!" Genta shouted as the rest of the Shonen Tantei raised their fists in the air and cheered in unison. Conan's words seemed to fall upon deaf ears. In mere seconds, the children were already disappearing from sight._

_ "Nice going, Kudo-kun."_

_ "Shut up. It was your fault to begin with for even mentioning it."_

_ "If I recall correctly, I never mentioned _going_ to America, I said to live there." It took everything in Conan's power not to shoot a dirty look at her triumphant smirk._

_ When the two non-children had finally gotten to the professor's lab, they saw the three first graders huddled around the professor, watching as he made a phone call to what was assumed to be their parents._

_ "Oi, oi, you can't be serious," Conan muttered, mildly awestricken at the fact that the professor would give in to their demands so easily._

_ "Ah, yes…I'll be watching over the children. What? Of course, I'll make sure they stay out of trouble. Oh, it's really no problem at all! Okay, you're welcome. Have a nice day!" The professor placed the phone on the receiver before letting out a heavy sigh. Parents were just _so_ hard to convince sometimes. Conan made a dash to where the Shonen Tantei seemed to be celebrating._

_ "Hakase! You can't be serious! Their parents _actually_ let them go to America? No…YOU actually let them convince you to take them?" To Conan, this was utterly unbelievable. Little kids didn't randomly decide to seriously take a trip to a different country! _

_ "Ah, well, they looked like they really wanted to go…and since their parents agreed somehow, I guess we're going?" He laughed nervously at the piercing look Conan was giving him._

_ "You can't be right all the time, Kudo-kun," Ai decided to add as she leisurely flipped a page in her magazine. The children were too busy cheering to hear them. Conan wanted to slam his head on a desk and discover that this was all just some twisted dream. He proceeded in nearly giving himself a concussion. _

_ "So, it's decided. The Shonen Tantei-Dan are going to America!"_

_ "Yay!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Professor Agasa stepped into the driver's seat of his car, checked in the back to see that all of the children were present, and turned on the engine. The family and friends of the departees would be waiting at the airport for a final good bye before they were off. The children were singing a happy song as the car sped in the direction of the airport. Conan sat next to the ecstatic children, not too thrilled to be going on this trip. He'd very much prefer going to London to explore British culture instead. Ai, however, had made it a point to him that they would be less likely to be targeted in America as it was out of the country.

The initial question of how to actually board the plane when Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan did not exist was short-lived as Ai offered each of them a temporary antidote that would last them no longer than five hours, ample time to get through security check and board the plane before reverting back to children. The reason they needed to revert back was because they could not go the whole plane ride without encountering the Shonen Tantei at least once, and saying they were taking the next plane was definitely not going to work this time.

Once the plane neared the end of the flight, they would tell the Shonen Tantei that they were going to be a bit late in exiting the plane, and to wait for them. Taking turns, they would sneak into the lavatory where a second antidote was to be administered, thus allowing them to securely get off the plane and get their luggage. The second antidote would be a much weaker dosage, thus allowing them to revert back to a child state without tipping off the rest of the Shonen Tantei.

Conan had to admit, the plan seemed like it would work. Of course, due to his excessive usage of the antidote, he wasn't sure if his body would be able to maintain the amount of time this trick demanded. He would need to think that through later, when they reached the airport.

"What do you think America will be like?" Ayumi asked, curiosity overtaking her.

"I bet it's really different from over here!" Mitsuhiko offered. Ayumi and Genta nodded in agreement to that, Ai watching their childish excitement with an amused look.

"We're almost to the airport, so make sure you're preparing your goodbye's, okay?" The children nodded vigorously as the professor turned into the airport. They took out all of their luggage and walked to the terminal where a large group of people awaited them. Among the group were some easily noticeable people: Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha from Osaka, Mouri Ran, her father, her mother, Megure-keibu, Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, Kobayashi-sensei, Shiratori-keibu, and Sonoko, as well as a number of other less significant people.

"You guys have fun over there, okay? And Conan-kun, stay out of trouble! We all want you to come back safe and sound," Ran said, her sisterly-motherly side shining through. She was very reluctant to let Conan go so far away from her for so long, but after much debate and discussion, she had allowed him to leave. Even now, she was still hesitating, but she knew that this would benefit him in the long-run (of course, she didn't know that he'd already been there a number of times).

"Okay, Ran-nee-chan!" Conan grinned at her and used his best child's voice to reassure her that everything would be perfectly fine. After all, he wasn't worried about himself, but rather the group of adventurous children he was going there with.

"Ah, you all need to hurry, you'll be late to boarding the plane!" Kobayashi-sensei pointed out as she tapped her watch. Quickly exchanging their farewells, they headed towards where they would be boarding the plane. As the plan went, Conan and Ai both excused themselves to use the restroom, reassuring the children that they would be there to board the plane. The professor then led the children away so they could stand in the line to get their passports checked before getting on the flight.

The line moved surprisingly fast, and soon, the kids were getting restless as to the whereabouts of their two other friends.

"Geez, where are Ai-chan and Conan-kun? They're going to be late," Ayumi murmured, worried that the plane would fly away and leave the two behind. The professor just put a hand on her shoulder to free her of her doubts.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be here. They'll definitely be on the plane before it leaves." With a bit of reluctance, Ayumi smiled brightly once more, chattering happily with Mitsuhiko and Genta about the trip.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi, Haibara! You ready to leave yet? The line should be moving pretty fast, so we need to hurry," Conan, now Shinichi, called into the seemingly empty bathroom. He felt good to be back in his own body, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he was less than half his original height again. He tapped his foot impatiently, his luggage bag over his shoulder as he constantly checked his wristwatch.

"No need to be so impatient, Kudo-kun. Unlike you, I'm not accustomed to using the antidote," Ai, now Shiho, retorted as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her own luggage had been left with the professor, and thus she was empty-handed except for her smaller clothes. Shinichi took one look at her and grinned in recollection.

"Man, seeing you in that form reminds me of the time Sonoko decided it was a good idea to perm her hair like yours," Shinichi recalled as he continued to grin at the memory. Shiho looked over at him and smirked devilishly.

"Ara, you mean the time you 'admired' her new appearance when she first introduced it?" Almost instantly, the smile on his face was replaced by a very light, almost unnoticeable pink hue.

"Shut up, I wasn't admiring her. She just reminded me of your grown up self that time, it just surprised me." Still smirking, she quickly walked past him towards the boarding gate.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you want to believe, Kudo-kun." He shot a glare at the back of her head before following her towards the gate. They quickly got into the near the empty line, had their passports checked, and boarded the plane. Quickly finding their seats, they realized they were across the aisle from each other, but on the farthest end.

The plane was a rather small one for an international flight, with three seats on the left being separated from the three seats on the right by an aisle. Shiho sat on the far left side in a window seat, while Shinichi sat on the window seat on the opposite side. Shinichi's neighbors included a rather tall, muscled man that looked to be around his mid-thirties sitting in the middle seat, and at the aisle seat was a teenage girl that looked to be around Shinichi's age. Both looked to be Japanese.

Shiho's neighbors included a man around the early to mid-twenties, looking fairly young, in the middle seat, and the aisle seat was occupied by a little boy, around ten years old. Both teenage geniuses instantly decided not to associate with their neighbors, especially Shinichi. Heaven knows if he was ever acquainted with them in any way, they would probably get involved in some murder case at over twenty-thousand feet.

The plane still had not departed, and the antidote didn't seem to start wearing off yet. The plane had all the hustle and bustle that usually came with an international flight, and before long, Shiho and Shinichi found that completely ignoring their neighbors was not going to be an option.

"So, are you a native Japanese? You look more of the westerner type," the young man next to Shiho asked her casually. She had initially wanted to ignore him, but after realizing that he would continue to prod at her until she cracked, she decided to entertain his questions.

"I'm half-British, half-Japanese." The look on the man's face was so astounded, it made her want to punch him.

"So, why are you going to America? To study abroad, perhaps? How old are you? You look around my age, maybe even younger." The man next to Shiho simply radiated questions and cheerfulness, a combination she was not too fond of in excess. From across the way, Shinichi snickered at her unfortunate twist of fate at being stuck with probably _the most_ annoying guy on the entire plane. However, his own peace was soon broken as well, as the teenage girl a seat away from him began to chatter at him, obviously attempting to flirt with him.

"So, like, what part of Tokyo are you from? Are you even _from_ Tokyo? Like, what grade are you in? 'Cause you like, look like my age, and…" Her voice seemed distant to him as he blocked out the annoying twang her voice was reverberating against him. _How many times can she use the word "like" in one sentence? _He thought irritably as she continued to chatter away. If Shiho was stuck with the most annoying _guy_ on the plane, he was definitely stuck with the most annoying _girl_.

He snuck a fatal glance towards Shiho, for reasons unknown, and noticed her smirking in triumph at her ability to shut the guy next to her up while Shinichi suffered a slow and painful death due to excessive chattering from someone who wasn't even his direct neighbor. He groaned.

This was definitely going to be a long flight.

**

* * *

Okay, so if you haven't noticed, I decided to change it up a little bit. Edited some of the mistakes (missing words, parts of the story that don't make sense, etc) and added the beginning bit where each of the members will write part of a journal to introduce the chapter. They won't go in any order, just whoever fits the situation. If you guys don't like this format, I can change it back if you want, with just the edits added.**

**SSCA**


	2. Dec 30 P2: Antidote Malfantics

**Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan.**

_365 Days in America_

_December 30, Part 2_

_Antidote Malfantics_

_

* * *

Hello Journal:_

_Boarding the plane was a success. Kudo-kun and I were able to get on the plane without any unnecessary suspicions. The final step is to wait for the antidote to wear off so that we may go back to the actual seats we purchased as Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan. I do believe I have had enough of this man next to me. It's hard to think that there's someone out there in this world that is more annoying than Kudo-kun when he's pressuring you for the permanent antidote. However, my torture has subsided for the moment, so I will watch as Kudo-kun squirms in his seat while that girl chatters her mouth off at him._

* * *

"And then there was like this guy, ya know? He was totally hot—not as much as you, though—and he was like, totally asking me to—"

"Ahh! Will you shut up? The plane hasn't even taken off yet, and your mouth is already long gone!" Shinichi couldn't stand this girl anymore and practically ripped his seatbelt off. Across the aisle, Shiho watched with interest at the scene unfolding before her. It was like late night dramas, but with VIP seats. The girl, shell shocked at his sudden outburst (and insult), simply sat there gaping. He was about to tear down the aisle when a flight attendant came by and noticed he was out of his seat. The plane was about to take off.

"Sir, you need to be in your seat. The plane will be leaving momentarily, and it's recommended that if you need to go somewhere, it be after the pilot instructs that you're allowed to." Shinichi turned on her and decided to complain to her about the terrible seating.

"I'll sit back down after you get that girl the hell away from me. She's driving me insane!"

"Unfortunately, we are unable to do that at this time. You will need to bear with it until—"

"To hell I'll bear with it! I'll sit there and suffer slow, painful torture in the form of constant talking while everyone else gets peace and quiet. I hardly find that fair." He had calmed himself quite a bit, folding his arms across his chest and standing defiantly in front of the stewardess. She seemed to be annoyed at this passenger, so she decided it best to quickly ask if anybody would consider switching.

An idea seemed to click in Shiho's mind. She raised her hand to notify the attendant, and said attendant was more than happy to comply.

"The man next to me wouldn't mind switching seats," Shiho said good-naturedly as the guy next to her looked confused.

"What? But I didn't—"

"You _are_ willing to switch, aren't you?" She sent him an icy look that seemed to freeze him right down to the core. However, what came next was hardly expected. He _smiled_. In fact, he smiled _knowingly_.

"Ahh, I see how it is. Why didn't you just say so earlier?" The man grinned before patting her lightly on the shoulder (she glared at the contact, feeling rather violated by this annoying person). He carefully stepped out of the row and let Shinichi in.

"He's your boyfriend, right? Of course you'd want to sit with him!" The man grinned even wider, proud of his deduction. The two teenagers just looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was, but that's beside the point.

"That's not even close," Shiho said, no emotion lacing her words. The man's grin faltered slightly, then looked as if he was thinking it over.

"Yeah, we're just good friends." In most cases, the person is flustered when they say this, thus causing other people to think they're lying, but the way Shinichi managed to say it, he sounded like he was telling the truth. The man just shrugged, mulling it over to himself, and then the girl who was chattering earlier.

Peace seemed to return to the plane as it began its takeoff. As they escalated, a strange sound could be heard in the plane. Absolutely sure it wasn't the engine, Shinichi began to look around to find the source of the sound. Other passengers had started doing the same, but Shinichi's thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of children yelling.

"Genta-kun! Come back here!" That was Ayumi's voice, and it sounded rather distressed.

"I CAN'T!" That was definitely Genta, and his voice seemed to get louder.

_ "Look out!" _Mitsuhiko's voice shouted as a loud _thud_ could be heard somewhere down the aisle, maybe three or four rows down. Shinichi, as well as a number of other passengers, peered out into the aisle to see what caused the thudding. Almost instantly, people pulled their heads back in as a rather large child rolled through the aisle, increasing in speed as the plane was currently at an angle, ascending into the sky. Following him were two other children, who were running after him trying to catch him. Shinichi and Shiho looked at each other in slight alarm before both unbuckling their seatbelts to help catch Genta.

"Hey! Get back in your seats!" A flight attendant called as she, too, began to chase them down the aisle. The other passengers watched in great amusement as the fat boy rolled down the aisle, followed by two other children chasing to catch him, two teenagers that looked like they were trying to catch _them_, and a flight attendant angrily chasing the whole lot of them.

"Genta-kun! Try to put your foot into one of the rows!" The idea was almost immediately dismissed as Genta was going so fast that he had gotten dizzy, unable to really control much of his body. Shinichi, probably being the fastest runner, tried to pass the kids and jump in front of Genta before he slammed into a wall, which, going at his speed, was going to _hurt_. Making a mad dash, he was just barely catching up to the children, who were running with extra momentum from the angle in which they were running. _Damn, if I don't stop him, he'll get seriously hurt, _Shinichi thought in distress as he quickly decided to try a risky plan.

Just as he was gaining speed on Mitsuhiko and Ayumi, he used the split second he had to launch himself over their heads, wishing desperately for him to land in front of Genta. As he flew through the air, all of the passengers stared at him in awe. Shinichi looked like he was going to make it as they continued giving chase, Shinichi flying far ahead of them over their heads. Quickly, he switched to a diving position from which he would land, roll, and block Genta's path before he managed to hit anything that might have been dangerous.

And then disaster struck. Shinichi had grinned, believing he was going to make it when suddenly, he looked ahead to where he was expected to dive. Straight ahead of him was the lavatory, the door open, as if expecting him to fly through it. _Shit! I'm gonna land into the lavatory! I need to—ACK!_ Shinichi winced as he clutched his chest, his bones heating up. He felt the antidote's effects wear off as, in a mere second or so, he landed into the lavatory while blacking out. However, his fainting spell wouldn't last long as he slammed his head quite painfully against the back wall of the lavatory.

Shaking and rubbing his head to make the pain go away, he noticed he was Conan again. He took note of the fact that the antidote's effects had worn off and he had transformed much faster than expected. However, he didn't have too much time to think about it as he quickly kicked open the lavatory door (which had closed behind him as he fell in).

That proved to be the wrong move as he felt the full brunt of Genta slamming his rolling body into him. Conan gave a loud yelp of pain as he was crushed against the lavatory door by Genta, who was so dizzy he didn't know anything at the moment. All of the people who had given chase evidently stopped to see the situation.

"Ah, Conan-kun! Where'd you come from? And where'd Shinichi-niisan go?" Still rubbing his head as he winced, Conan (with help from the others) pushed Genta off of himself.

"Ow…geez, Genta. That really hurt…" He looked up to notice the children were looking expectantly at him for an answer, and the flight attendant was looking at all of them angrily. Shiho had mysteriously disappeared somewhere along the they noticed something else.

"Conan-kun, what're you doing with Shinichi-niisan's clothes?" Conan, frantically, looked at himself and panicked. _Crap! I'm still wearing my clothes as Shinichi! What am I supposed to tell them? _Conan thought as he quickly wracked his brain for an answer. He decided to just wing it.

"Ah…I, uh, saw Shinichi-niichan pass me earlier, change really quickly, and run off somewhere! He left his clothes here and…I kind of had to get rid of mine because, well, they got torn up. By something. I flushed them down the toilet just a second ago." The children looked rather doubtful.

"You did all of that in the few seconds Shinichi-niisan had flown into the lavatory? And we didn't see him leave, either." Conan had to curse Mitsuhiko for becoming so observant of these things. This whole thing wasn't going according to plan, and the question of why Shiho had magically disappeared during the chase was still fresh in his mind.

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be messing around like that when the plane isn't yet safe for moving around!" _Ohh, saved by the flight attendant, _Conan though, relief flowing through him. He gave out a sigh as the children apologized and Genta woke up, rubbing his head and wondering what happened. They all felt the plane even out as they were commanded back into their seats where they got a light scolding from the professor.

"My goodness, children. You could've gotten seriously hurt just now! Think what your parents would say. They'd never leave you in my hands ever again," the professor sighed as the children bowed their heads in apology.

"What were you even doing out of your seat?"

"I saw this thing on the floor, so I went to get it. I thought someone dropped it," Genta admitted.

"What thing?" The professor asked. Genta then started describing it.

"Well, I think it was a passport. It was kinda far away, but it looked like one. So, I went to pick it up, but then the plane started moving. I got a chance to see it, though! It was that Shinichi guy's passport," Genta said. Conan, letting what the boy said to him sink in, quickly reached into his (Shinichi's) pants pockets and realized that his passport was, indeed, missing. He started panicking as he swung his head around, attempting to make out a passport.

"Genta! Where'd you last see the passport?" By now, he had his hands at Genta's collar, his face contorted in distress.

"I, uh…don't remember. It was in the aisle, right next to that row down there," Genta said, pointing down about five rows. "After the plane started moving, I guess it got thrown somewhere when I let it go." Suddenly, someone yelled from a few aisles down on the opposite side of the plane.

"The famous high school detective _Kudo Shinichi _is on this plane!" The people on the plane who had an inkling of who that was were caught in an uproar as people swarmed around the passport with his picture in it. Conan could clearly see his passport over the heads of the people as the man who found it had lifted it high in the air for all to see.

'_Oh shit.'_

**

* * *

I think this chapter seems really hurried, honestly. Shiho/Ai will make a reappearance next chapter, rest assured. In case nobody understood the chapter's title, Malfantics is a mix between **_**malfunction**_** and **_**antics**_**. So it's basically Antidote Malfunction Antics. At the end, he's still wearing Shinichi's clothes, too. Why I had the flight attendant not point that out is quite the mystery. I'll probably edit this chapter later if it's too hurried.  
**


End file.
